


The Challenge

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge was issued to me and I'm answering. The goal is to guess the kink of my friend Sabs (shecalledhimkillian on tumblr). She will only tell me if I write it. So these are all my attempts housed in one location. Each chapter will be a new kink involving the CS ship. Enjoy my steamy attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempt One- Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains the masturbation kink.

Killian threw his body over hers as she writhed underneath him, his fingertips lightly smoothing the sensitive skin of her bare torso, making Emma shiver in response. 

His touch was electric and addicting. Everything he did to her set her on edge, an edge she never wanted to back down from. He was constantly keeping her on her toes, the toes that were now curling in fervent anticipation. 

“So responsive, Emma…” he murmured against her bare chest, his mouth attacking one of her straining nipples as she eagerly rocked her panty-clad clit against his rock-hard erection. Emma gasped in pleasure, her head thrashing from side to side, giving herself over to him completely. 

Her legs quivered as Killian watched her intently with darkened and hooded bedroom eyes, his mouth laving over the sensitive bud. 

Killian’s good hand travelled forward from the taut skin of her abdomen, tracing across the valley of her breasts and up to her mouth, his fingers gliding against her soft pink lips to coax them open for him. 

Emma accepted two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking them in time with the movements of his mouth against her breast. She moaned around his fingers, the long digits hitting the back of her mouth, the cold metal of his rings sending shivers of pleasure of her spine. 

The sight was erotic and needy, their hips never ceasing their sensual dance. 

“Are you ready for me, Emma?” He teased, tugging gently at the abused nipple in his mouth. 

Emma nodded vigorously, her eyes watering at the never-ending lust that invaded her senses. 

Killian tugged his fingers out of her mouth, trailing his wet fingers against her skin and journeying to the apex of her thighs. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise when his fingers made contact with the damp patch of her panties, rubbing methodically, her hips bucking wildly up against his touch. 

“So wet for me, Emma…” he purred, tagging his fingers against her aching clit over her panties. 

Emma’s eyelids fluttered closed with the overwhelming sensation, her mind flickering back to a vision of him pleasuring himself for her. Her hand found her breast, kneading the flesh softly as she bit her lower lip, seemingly getting herself off to the thought of him touching himself as she brushed her clothed sex over his waiting fingers. 

Killian lowered his mouth to her core, mouthing against the wet fabric. “What do you want me to do to you, Emma?” 

She moaned in response, her hands falling into his dark locks and pulling him roughly back up to her mouth to connect their lips in a hungry kiss. 

Killian growled into her mouth, the sound reverberating through her entire being. Her hand roved against his silky chest hair, her nails raking against the hard planes of his muscular chest. Killian nipped at her abused lower lip, his good hand hitching her leg across his lower back as he drove his hips wildly against hers. 

Emma could feel every hard inch of him against her. Her finger tips brushed against his hardened length, making him gasp into her mouth. 

“Gods, Emma,” he whimpered huskily against her bruised lips, “what do you want me to do, sweetheart? Tell me.” He pleaded with her, his forehead pressed up against hers, his breathing coming out in harsh pants, his quickening pulse singing her praises. 

“Touch yourself! God Killian, I want you to touch yourself!” she cursed, her confession tumbling from her lips without control. She needed him to do this, her body practically begged him to do it. She couldn’t stand it anymore, her body keening against him desperately. 

Killian’s eyes widened at her bold proposal, his savior far kinkier than he originally gave her credit for. “Are you sure, love?” 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to watch your pleasure yourself, see the look on your face as you come for me…” She trembled in his arms, the visions assaulting her brain, “Fuck Killian!” She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, anything to keep herself from losing herself. What he must be thinking of her right now she had no idea. 

“Anything for you, Emma,” he caressed her cheek lightly, brushing a lingering kiss upon her lips before lowering his body further down, stopping to drag her panties over her legs and bearing her quivering sex to his gaze. 

Killian’s eyes dilated with lust as they darkened, boring into hers, burning her with just his look. 

Emma swallowed, throwing her arms up over her head to watch him. 

He situated himself on his knees in front of her, a leg on each side of her, his crotch hovering mere inches away from the apex of her thighs. 

Killian, ever the exhibitionist, moved his hand up and down his cock, giving it a few teasing thrusts before dipping his fingers into her core, soaking his fingers with her juices.  
Emma brought herself onto her elbows, rocking her cunt against his fingers. Killian pulled out his three middle fingers, dripping with her arousal and brought it to his shaft, coating it with her slick wetness. 

Killian brought his fingers up to her mouth ordering her to suck. She complied happily, tasting herself on him. 

Emma released him with a wet pop, taking in her shady grin and her debauched appearance, her hair messy and tangled with the proof of their activities spread over her mouth. 

Killian thumbed at the liquid in the corner of her mouth, gathering it up and licking the moisture off of the digit. 

Killian gripped his rigid cock by the hilt, rocking back on his knees as he glided his hand over it slowly, torturously. Emma’s mouth fell open at the sight, taking in his wild hair, sticking up at a verity of different angles as he pumped himself, his thumb swiping the weeping tip of him, tearing a strangled moan from his lips. His hips mimicked the same thrusting motion he would if he were inside of her, his hand jerking vigorously, his mouth opened wide in a silent cry of ecstasy as he threw his head back in pleasure.  
He snapped his head back forward, bucking his hips against his hand, picking up his pace against himself, his tongue sweeping against his bottom lip in concentration. 

Emma couldn’t tear her eyes off of him, mesmerized by the sight of him pleasuring himself, her juices coating her inner thighs and running down her backside at the erotic vision in front of her. 

“Emma…” he whined, his eyes clamping shut against the strain, the sound of her name breaking her reverie, “Emma, touch yourself for me, love.” He instructed lowly, huskily. 

Emma’s fingers traveled down her body, reaching her dripping sex, her fingers brazenly stretching to stroke herself along with his thrusts. 

“That’s a good girl…” he roughly nodded his encouragement, pumping his fist relentlessly against his length, the pressure building inside of him, threatening to escape. 

“Fuck, Emma!” he cried out, his movements becoming sloppier with the fast approach of his orgasm. “Touch your clit,” he rasped, the pleasure so intense as it struggled to reach the surface. 

Emma did as she was told, bringing her fingers to rub at her clit, a throaty moan tumbling from her lips as she began to pant. 

“That’s it,” he breathed, throwing himself over her body, jerking himself right against her taut stomach, “gods, Emma, ride your fingers love, pretend it’s me.” 

Emma shoved two fingers inside of herself, bouncing her cunt against her fingers. 

“Tell me what I do to you, love,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. 

Emma threw her head back, arching her back at his words as she fucked herself in reckless abandon, choking for her words, “Fuck Killian! You feel so good… so so good!” she screamed, her head thrashing against the pillow behind her. 

“Are you going to come for me, Emma?” He asked, his voice low and husky, his movements slowing down on his cock, giving her time to catch up. 

Emma nodded, digging her teeth into her lower lip. 

Killian had never regretted not having two hands as much as he did now, this time he missed it most. “Brush those lovely fingers against that spot, love, let me hear you scream for me.” He told her, his voice dripping with sin. 

Emma curved her fingers inside of herself, touching that spot inside of her that sent her crying out her release as white hot heat exploded against her closed eyelids. “Killian!” she screamed her climax, riding out her fingers as she writhed underneath him. 

Killian sped his thrusts back up, drawing his hand quickly over his length as his balls clenched with his impending release. Killian’s grip slackened, hitting the skin of her stomach with every messy thrust of his hand against himself. Killian reared his head back, emptying himself on her stomach with a shout, his fist carrying out its work until he had milked every last drop of himself from the tip. 

Emma moaned as she felt his warm cum spurt against her stomach. 

Killian’s chest heaved with the force of his long, languid breaths as he rolled off of her onto his back to recover. Killian looked in her direction, his beautiful savior utterly wrecked, drenched in his cum. 

He cupped his mouth with his hand, sliding it down the scruff of his chin to wipe away his smug grin. 

His princess was down-right naughty—and he loved it.


	2. Attempt Two- Spanking (Crime and Punishment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a lesson she will never soon forget- don't steal from a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking ahead. Some BDSM action.

Killian walked into his room at Granny’s, toeing his boots off and shucking his coat off as soon as the door had closed behind him. It had been a long day and the only thing he wanted to do right now was take a shower. 

He suspected his Swan was doing the exact same thing a few rooms down. Killian stripped off his vest, one-handedly leaving him in nothing but his leather pants and black cotton shirt that was now hanging open against his chest, his necklace nestled in his chest hair. Killian laid out each garment safely on the bed, one right next to the other before padding through to the bathroom and turning on the faucet. 

While he waited for the pipes to warm, checking the temperature every so often, he divested himself of his shirt and leather pants, slinging them across the sink than removing the chain he wore around his neck along with his namesake which he placed right on top of the pile for when he redressed afterward. Killian dipped his head into the shower curtain, testing the water one last time before pushing the plunger upwards for the spray. Killian pushed himself into the shower, closing the curtain, letting out a long sigh of relief as the warm water cascaded down his body, washing away the stress of the day. Yes, this was exactly what he had needed. 

Once finished in the shower, Killian toweled off, his dark, wet locks clinging to his forehead. He pulled the top items from his pile, pulling on his necklace that hung low on his chest, followed by his shirt. Killian tugged it on, the material hanging loosely on his skin, the unbuttoned material falling over his shoulders baring the majority of his chest along with his left nipple. He managed to tug back on his leather pants, not bothering to lace them as he adjusted his cock in his pants and set his brace back into place with his hook attachment then set out for the main room. 

Killian crossed the floor, his feet dragging against the wood flooring with little traction, stopping at the foot of the bed, his feet slipping underneath the tacky twenty-one year old dust ruffle, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out, cocking his head to the side in confusion as he looked at the single garment on the bed- his vest. 

“What the devil...” he muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing towards the empty spot on the bed where he sworn he had left his coat. He was torn from his thoughts when a loud knock sounded against his door, his head turning over his shoulder to glimpse at the closed entrance. 

The knocking persisted endlessly, his patience going thin with the presence outside the door, “Buggering fuck…” he murmured as he slid across the floor to answer the door. Killian didn’t bother making himself look presentable, not many people bothered to visit him anyway. 

He opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face in the midst of trying to tell whoever it was to bugger off when he was met by the sight of Swan, her hands holding at both ends of his coat to preserve her modesty, or lack thereof, a coy smile playing at her lips.   
Killian’s face dropped, his mouth going dry in a matter of milliseconds as he looked over every inch of her. She was wearing his coat, what appeared to be only his coat, and a pair of black pumps. 

Killian’s eyebrows raised into his hairline, his head tipping against the door jamb, his hooked arm cushioning the blow as he let out a low ominous growl, his cock jumping to attention in his pants. 

“Ahoy, Captain,” she gave him a knowing smirk, her head tilting slightly as she flashed him her brilliant smile. 

Killian’s face rose from his spot against the doorway, his eyes panning from her feet all the way back to her face as he let out a long, strangled sigh and licked his lips. She was trying to send him into an early grave. 

Killian let out a low, possessive growl at the thought that anyone could see what was rightfully his and wasted no time in wrapping his hand at the lapel of his coat and dragging her inside with a jerk. He pinned her to the door with his chest, her fingers going directly to his dark chest hair and raking her nails through his matted hair, her thumb pausing to give his nipple some much-needed attention. 

Killian gave her a saucy smile as he backed her up further against the door, his hand coming to rest just above her head, leaning into her in a seductive manner. “Bloody minx you are, Swan,” he mused, his eyes flitting to hers, his hook dragging through her bouncy blonde girls. “Tell me, love… how is it that you managed to procure my coat under my careful watch?” He pondered aloud, his eyes wide as he watched her head bow in an unmistakable devious smile.

“Well, you didn’t leave much of a challenge…” she countered in a challenging manner, her head held strong, not willing to back down.

“You know better than to steal for a pirate, love, let alone a captain…” he smiled darkly, his head shaking at the thought of her trying to test his leniency on the matter. Killian tucked his hook between the two sides of his coat, peeling each slowly from her to reveal her body to his hungry gaze. “Are you aware that this sort of delinquency has consequences?” He slurred deliberately, his voice low and husky as the blunt curve of his hook drew circles along the heated skin of her abdomen that had her shaking at the cold contrast of the metal against her skin.

“Are you willing to pay the price for your wrongdoings?” He questioned with a tilt of his head in a threatening tone. Emma took her bottom lip between her teeth, a moan stuck in her throat as she nodded furiously. She certainly could handle anything he could dish out. “Turn around for me, love,” he instructed with a turning motion of his hand.   
Emma’s legs clenched with desire, her wetness dripping and coating her thighs at the promise of punishment. Emma braced her chest against the door, her breasts pushed against the wood, the position giving her little comfort as she fixed the palms of hands against the door, much to his amusement. 

“Spread your legs for me,” he requested, his knee sliding between her stiff legs and pushing them further apart before riding the leather of his jacket higher against her waist to reveal the supple flesh of her ass. “Bend forward for me,” he commanded with a crook of his finger.   
Emma slipped her legs backward, nearly fumbling over her heels as she did his bidding, her ass held high in the air for his appraisal, his thumb sweeping over his lower lip as he feasted upon her aroused flesh with his eyes, “Perfect…” he mused, his hand securing the tail of his coat draped over her shoulder. 

“Stealing from the captain is a punishable offence and I wouldn’t be a very fair captain if I didn’t deliver said punishment. Normally, the offender would be given lashes dealt out by the captain himself to the amount of his choosing,” he explained. “How many do you think you deserve for your crime?” He nipped at the skin between her shoulder blades, testing the rounded flesh of her cheek with the palm of his hand and giving it a rough, teasing squeeze.

“Answer me, Emma…” he mouthed as he sucked at her skin, lifting his hand and bringing it back down upon her skin as a mere warning for her failure to answer him, her ass cheek rippling with the force of the hit. “Disobedience will not be tolerated,” he told her in an authoritative tone—the voice of a captain.   
Emma bit down hard on her lip before managing to give him a number. “Ten,” she breathed out. 

“Ten is an agreeable quantity, I suppose. What do you say to ten on each cheek?” He counter offered. 

“I thought you gave the orders,” she barked out in laughter. 

Killian snarled, grabbing her roughly by the hair at the back of her head and pushing her against his shoulder to address her more firmly, “Do not test my generosity, princess, I am not a merciful man.” He spat, curling his hand in his hair and giving her a rough tug as he continued, “You’ve just earned yourself another ten.” He relayed, his hand jerking her roughly and releasing her, her body springing back against the door with a muted thud. 

“We’re going to start now Emma. Count them out for me, loud and clear. Do you understand?” He asked for confirmation, losing his dissipating patience with her when she didn’t motion to answer right away, “Answer me Emma,” he tsked irritably. 

“Yes…” she gave out a hoarse whimper and nodded her head so there would be no room for confusion. 

“Good girl,” he commended, “count them out for me, lass…” he reminded her as he brought his hand down roughly against her backside, her hips immediately snapping away from his touch on instinct. “Beautiful…” he complimented. “What number was that, Emma?” he asked, his voice low and full of mirth as he awaited her reply. 

“One…” she rumbled off, her voice shaky, her fingers curling into themselves for what she was certain to follow. 

“Keep it up, love…” he encouraged her, his hand biting into her reddening flesh with a harsh SMACK. 

“Two…” she continued with the count, flexing her muscles as she prepared to take another hit. 

“I love to watch your flesh color itself against my hand…” he trailed off with two hits in quick succession. 

“Three… Foouuuurrrr…” she grunted as she gritted her teeth, her eyes snapping shut as the tears welled in her eyes. 

Killian got off on her pain, something that he had more than a lifetime of experience with and couldn’t be helped; his cock poking out from his opened leathers as he doled out another two hits in punishment. 

“Six…” she heaved breathlessly before taking on hits seven, eight and nine. 

“Please,” she begged for mercy. 

“As I told you before, I am not a lenient man. I suggest that in the future you use extreme caution before taking something that does not belong to you.” He drawled out before dishing out the tenth hit with just as much finesse as the first nine. 

“Ten!” she screamed painfully, her cheek incredibly numb from the constant attack he thrust upon it. 

Killian brushed his fingertips over the red skin, soothing the burn as he drew soft circles to the abused flesh. His hand traveled lower, dipping between her cheeks and rubbing his way downward until he reached the juncture of her trembling thighs. 

His thumb found the aching flesh of her clit and began to work it over, bringing her pleasure in the midst of the pain, the combination making her eyes screw shut in a low moan. 

“That’s it, love,” he whispered huskily, his fingers drawing circles against her clit as she mewled in pleasure, her hips jerking against his fingers desperately. “Let the pleasure ebb the pain,” he went on. She could feel his hot breath on her neck making her shudder as he continued with the motions of his talented fingers.

“I’m going to give you the last five but this time you’re going to come for me,” he mouthed again her neck, his lips trailing down her spine, his body following it as he knelt down behind her, his eyes level with her buttocks. Killian fixed her hips, her backside slanting closer to his mouth, his lips finding her core and giving her a teasing lick, “You are sopping wet for me.” 

Killian impaled her with his tongue, fucking into her with practiced strokes and bringing his hand down hard against her backside, each hit he made being soothed over with the gentle caress of his palm. He continued to lap at her entrance, his lips, teeth and tongue tainted with her delicious essence, his hand slapping her skin before repeating the soothing action. 

Doubling his efforts, he focused on bringing her pleasure. His hand marred her beautiful skin with the last three hits before cupping her bruised cheek and kneading it gently with his hand. “Come for me, Emma…” he muttered, flicking his tongue furiously against her and in a matter of moments she was coming against his mouth as Killian savored every last drop of release. 

“So fucking good, lass…” he moaned with an obscene lick of his lips. 

Emma shook with the force of her climax, her legs trembling as she struggled to keep herself up right. All she wanted to do was slide her sated body down the door but there was the matter of finishing her punishment they had to tend to. 

Killian rose back to his feet behind her, subconsciously palming his painfully hard shaft, half hidden by his unlaced leather pants. He skimmed his hand delicately against her side, the action sending more nervous jitters through her body. “Are you ready for more, love?” 

Emma shook her head, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Killian brushed away some of her locks of hair, tugging her back down to his shoulder so he could see her blotchy red face, flushed with her orgasm, tears staining her cheeks. 

“It will be over soon,” he told her, her eyes fluttering as she sniffled, “I assure you there will be more pleasure to come.” He promised, planting a delicate kiss to her lips before helping her back against the door. 

The pain started just as it had before, counting aloud the number of lashes she took to her sore backside, biting back a few curses with every hit she took, the metal of his rings breaking through her sensitive flesh. 

“Oh god, Killian! Please! No more! Please!” she whimpered, fighting back tears, hanging on loosely to the control that slipped away with every grueling smack she took, her fingernails biting into the leather sleeves of his jacket she still wore. 

“Had enough, have you?” He purred breathily against her ear, his hand paused against her ass cheek, “Have you learned your lesson, then?” He said coarsely with a hint of mischief. 

“What happens when you steal from a pirate?” He rasped out in question, giving her bum a firm squeeze. 

“Ahhhh!” Emma screamed, squirming away from his touch, “I get punished…” she muttered weakly. 

“Didn’t quite hear you, love…” 

“I get punished!” she reaffirmed with a yell. 

“Right you are, darling. You understand why I can’t have anyone challenge my authority?” He babbled on, his voice dripping with need. Emma nodded her head willfully as tears ran down her cheeks. “I can’t pick favorites,” he explained in apology before bringing his hand back down against her backside in probably one of the roughest blows she had taken yet.

“Ten!” she cried out. 

“Last five,” he assured her, “would you like to come, Emma? Do you want my cock inside of your tight little cunt?” He murmured, rubbing his fingertips against her tender butt cheek. 

“Klllian!” she mewled, thrusting her backside against his cock. 

“Tell me that you need me, Emma,” he said desperately. “I need to hear what I do to you…” 

“Fuck Killian! I need you! I need you inside of me, making me come!” she gave out a shallow gasp of need. 

“That’s a good girl,” he purred in praise as his hand and hook moved to his pants and pushed the leather from his hips. The material tucked just underneath his ass as his hooked arm wrapped around her waist to pull her more firmly against him, his balls hitting the skin of her raw backside at the motion. 

Killian held her steady while his hand wrapped around his cock, working himself over in long, languid strokes, tossing his head back as the pleasure consumed him. He brought his shaft to her entrance, brushing and teasing it with the head of his cock as she whimpered in aggravation. 

Killian chuckled at her impatience, cupping her ass cheek and giving it a tiny slap before driving home, burying himself within her tight, wet sheath in one easy thrust. Once seated inside, he brought his hand back down for another whack, the motion making her thighs clench around him deliciously. 

“Fuck!” He heaved, his eyes snapping shut as he felt her walls squeeze around him. “You like this don’t you?” He taunted, bumping his hips in teasing strokes, making her moan. 

“Of course you do! You like taking my cock, don’t you princess?” Je jeered with a smug smirk, pulling herself from her silky depths only to slam back in—hard.   
Killian brushed his fingers against her ass cheek than CRACK. Another hit, followed by another then another. 

Thirteen. 

He brought her back against him, crushing their bodies together in a desperate rhythm with another slap of her backside.

“Fourteen!” she claimed, her body jerking frantically against his in search of release. 

“Let me hear you come for me, Emma…” he groaned against the skin between her shoulder blades, his mouth lingering against her soft flesh, his hand dishing out the final hit she would receive as per their agreement. 

Emma heard his lilting voice in her ear as his breath came out in harsh pants against her ear lobe, his other hand wrapping around her and seeking out her clit as he continued to jerk her back against him roughly, her hips snapping against his every time. 

“Fuck!” She screamed when his fingers started to fuck her clit in time with his thrust, “More! More!” she begged. 

Killian brought his hand back over her abused ass cheek, swatting it as he moved within her. Emma’s head fell back against his shoulder, writhing and thrashing about, her orgasm washing over her in waves as her body stiffened and she let herself give in to her pleasure. 

Killian jerked her back forward, removing himself from her cunt, his cock still rock hard and unsatisfied as he hauled Emma over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed, laying her down over his leather vest. He gazed at his beautiful savior, his hand sweeping across her heaving chest, the sides of his coat fanned out, giving him an unobstructed view of her nipples. 

Killian bent forward, capturing one of her nipples between his lips, nipping and sucking, his hand working the other into a stiff peak before giving the other the same attention with his mouth, the actions leaving her hungry and wanting. 

He then brought his hand over to her thigh, spreading her legs apart to give him better access to what lay between them. He settled between her trembling thighs, his hand reaching underneath her ass to bring her forward so that her bottom half hung off the bed, her pelvis tilting upwards towards him. 

Killian crouched down on his knees in front of her, his arms wrapping underneath her thighs to bring her closer to his mouth. Emma licked her dry lips, a hand tangled in the sheets above her head, the other twirling a hard nipple with her finger. 

Emma bowed off the bed when his lips met her aching clit, sucking it into his mouth and tasting her with his tongue. Killian flicked his tongue against her clit, two fingers dipping into her tight, wet channel and pumping along with the movements of his tongue. 

Emma whined as he viciously attacked her clit with his tongue, her head thrashing from side to side as she became impossibly wet. Killian withdrew his fingers and removed his tongue from her clit earning him a whimper of protest from the woman above him. 

Killian rose from his spot, adjusting himself on his feet before her, drawing his finger against her lips to silence her. “Shhh,” he hummed. Emma opened her mouth, sucking the digits, which were soaked with her juices into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her on his fingers. Killian ran his hook through her curls, his eyes blown wide as he watched her get off on the taste of herself. 

Emma released his fingers with a wet pop, gleaming up at him, an innocent smile on her face, her eyes following him as he positioned himself between her splayed thighs. Killian hooked her legs across his lower back, her ankles digging deliciously into his backside as he lowered himself down, sheathing himself in her before pulling back out and thrusting forward, his cock drowning in her molten heat. 

“So good,” he praised her, “so fucking good…” He moaned, gliding his length in and out of her at a rapid pace, his hand clamped around her ankle as he drove into her, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he impaled her repeatedly. 

Emma cried out when he hit that spot deep inside of her, her mouth falling open and closed, her head thrashing from side to side, desperate pleas leaving her mouth as she repeated, “Right there! Oh god, Killian, right there!” She screamed, grinding against his cock greedily, her orgasm building in her body, threatening to burst free. 

Killian angled his hips, thrusting purposefully and hitting that spot over and over and over again that had her crying out his name as she exploded around him, riding out her pleasure as he became consumed with his own, his eyes glazing over at the sight of his utterly wrecked princess losing herself around him. Her eyes were shut tightly, her beautiful pink lips opened in silent rapture, her body arching off the bed, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her hair sticking up every which way from his mind-blowing ministrations. 

She was a vision. 

Emma fell back against the bed with a long, contented sigh, her body sated as Killian continued to rock into her with a newfound purpose, his thrusts becoming slightly chaotic and rushed as he neared his climax. “Shit! So fucking close,” he cursed, biting into his lower lip, moving within her. 

A few more ragged thrusts and Killian released himself deep inside of her, his head lolling forward, emptying his seed with a few jerky pumps of his hips, his sated body slumping forward tiredly as he attempted to catch his breath. 

Emma brought her hand to the sweaty tufts of dark hair sticking up on his head and rqn her fingers through it in a soothing gesture. Killian reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss then removed his softening member from her heat, his seed trickling down her thighs as he put his cock back into his unlaced pants and repositioned the material snugly against his hips. 

Killian pulled himself onto the bed beside her, his eyes raking over her body, the leather gliding against her sweat soaked skin and he gave her a naughty smile. “You look bloody amazing in my coat.” 

“I stole it from a pirate,” she teased with a small laugh. 

“Is that so? I heard pirates were fearsome creatures. You’d have to be plenty confident to cross one.” 

“I fear no pirate,” she asserted. 

“That would be foolish,” he gathered, “it would be wise to fear me.”

“And why is that?” she pondered aloud. 

"Because," he whispered as he dropped his voice down to a whisper, "I have ways of dealing with thieves."


	3. Pubic Hair Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is drawn to Emma’s unique scent and it awakens something primal in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was birthed after my fearless leader (Sabs) told me something really interesting I didn’t know about pubic hair: it gives out a scent designed to attract males. It has to do with the pheromones. I found this super interesting and just a bit sexy (it’s primal and animalistic – like attracting a mate). So I had to write it and this was the end product. Thanks for the beta Nicki. <3

As Killian and Emma pushed through the door, she could feel the wood against her back as she was pressed up against it by Killian as he caged her body with his. Killian brought his hand up to where her neck met her collar bone, wrapping his hand around it lightly to hold her in place, the metal of his rings searing into her burning skin, alight with his touch as he brought his lips to hers. 

Killian pried her mouth open with his tongue, forcefully shoving it into her mouth to tangle with hers while running the blunt curve of his hook against her side, lifting her shirt slightly, the metal caressing her smooth skin that had her gasping into his mouth. 

Emma gripped the lapels of his coat firmly while he dragged his lips from hers, a smug grin playing at his lips before tracing a path from her neck to her earlobe with his tongue.

“Gods, I can’t wait to have you,” he whispered sensually, his voice as rough and calloused as his fingers against her throat as he took the lobe between his lips and suckled gently. 

Emma moved her fingers to his broad muscular shoulders, digging in roughly, her head tossed back in pleasure against the door, eyes clamped shut under his assault while she wantonly rocked her hips into his to resolve the growing need pooling in her panties. 

Killian nuzzled her neck with his nose, his breath coming out in warm pants against the sensitive skin as he scraped his teeth against her. 

“So bloody wanton, lass,” he pulled his mouth away abruptly, giving her his signature cheeky grin before his tongue darted out to wet his lips in the most obscene way possible, making her legs clench at the sight. Killian brought his hand down, sprawling his fingers against her chest until he reached the crotch of her jeans. “I bet you’re positively soaked for me,” he murmured, his eyes swiftly meeting hers, his gaze intense against her own. 

Emma’s eyes glazed over with lust, tilting her head slightly to address him, “Come see for yourself, pirate…” she breathed out in challenge. 

Killian shot her another crooked grin, leaning into her until their lips were just a hairs breadth apart. “Don’t mind if I do,” he narrowed his too-blue eyes, darkened with lust, her heart beat quickening against her chest as his hand flitted to the opening of her jeans. 

Killian rested his weight with his hooked arm against the door beside her, his eyes never leaving hers. He took the liberty of undoing the fastenings of her jeans, creating an opening wide enough to fit his hand inside while his lips ghosted over hers, her breath hitching in anticipation. 

Killian fingered the waist band of her panties teasingly earning him a strangled whimper from his squirming savior. He formed a puckered o with his lips, shushing her as his hand delved underneath the fabric of her panties, a possessive growl leaving his lips when his hand met soft, downy curls instead of the usual bare skin. 

Killian dug his hook into the door above her head, her entire body trembling as he dragged a long line through the wood, ruining it under the pressure of his namesake. 

Emma swallowed, thinking about the torturous weeks she had gone without his touch. They had been plenty distracted when the latest villain set their sights on the town, turning it upside down and leaving them to deal with it. 

They could never catch a break. 

So she let herself go a bit nothing to be—

“Bloody hell,” he managed to rasp out, his voice shaking slightly, his fingers tangling in the nest of blonde curls that covered her sex, drenched in her juices. The smell was potent as it reached his nose, his nostrils twitching as her scent invaded his senses, a broken curse on his tongue. 

“A man could get drunk off your scent Swan,” he confessed against her lips before ripping his hand from her pants and bringing his fingers to his nose to take a long drawn out whiff, his erection twitching in his leathers. Emma’s lips parted in shock, her eyes darkening with lust, confusion rippling through her sex-addled brain. 

Emma watched as Killian’s eyes clouded over, his once blue irises now black as night. A low growl escaped his lips before abruptly sinking to his knees before her. Emma watched with rapt attention as he used his hand to stretch one side of her pants over her hip followed by the other then pulled them down to rest at her knees, her teeth digging into her lower lip the entire time. 

Killian quickly worked her boots over her feet, placing them off to the side before ridding her of her jeans completely. He maneuvered himself, his face lined up with her panty-clad pussy, his mouth hovering over the drenched fabric. Emma looked down at him adoringly, running her fingers over the dark hair on his scalp, his eyes wild as he released a sharp breath that made her gasp with want. 

He brought his lips over the damp patch at the crotch of her panties, his nose nestled up against her covered curls, inhaling deeply, a long drawn-out groan leaving his lips as she twisted her fingers in his hair. “Gods above, Swan,” he cursed deliriously, his eyes rolling back in his head, her scent enveloping him, filling him up with a hunger that only she could sate. 

Killian coaxed her to spread her legs further, tilting her pelvis towards him, her scent getting stronger, driving him insane with need. He had to touch her. Taste her. Drive his tongue into her until she was screaming his name in release. He carried his fingers, brushing them tantalizingly over the crotch of her panties, a deep uncontrollable moan leaving her lips that made him smirk devilishly. 

“So wet,” he crooned, “absolutely dripping for me…” 

Emma’s head hit the door with a thud, her lips parting as he licked her impishly. 

“I need to have you, Emma,” he groaned when his lips once again met her starving pussy, his mouth latching onto the swollen bundle of nerves as he fiercely began to suckle. 

Emma thrashed above him, her sweaty locks matting against her forehead while he savored her muted taste, her finger nails raking against his scalp as she ground herself against him for more. “Stop teasing,” she whined. 

Killian tossed her a wolfish grin, his eyes wide with apt amusement at how much he had gotten to her. “If the lady insists,” he vowed, his voice low and gravelly, sending shivers up her spine. 

Killian shifted himself slightly, his lips ghosting over her panties as he slipped his hand and hook carefully into the sides of her underwear and slid them down her creamy legs that were quaking under his careful touch, her thighs slick with her arousal. 

A breathy sigh escaped his lips at her state of undress, saliva pooling in his mouth at the sight of her. Killian’s mouth parted in an audible, torturous groan, his fingers tentatively reaching out to touch the visible hairs that guarded her treasure. Killian moaned, primal and guttural when his hands made contact with the soft curls, the pads of his fingers memorizing the way they felt. 

His Swan was impeccably beautiful like this, in her most feminine of forms that drove him into sheer madness. It wasn’t by any means a full bush but it was the accumulation of a few weeks of growth. “Bloody gorgeous…” he breathed deeply in a hushed tone of complete awe as his eyes found her flushed face, her eyes screwed shut in blinding pleasure and he had barely even touched her. 

Killian wrapped his good arm around her waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass and dragging her flush against his mouth, his nose buried in her curls, inhaling her deliciously intoxicating scent. 

“Emma,” he sighed in blatant praise of her body, his voice reverberating through her and going straight to her core, a pool of liquid heat settling between her thighs. Killian swept his fingers further down her body, slipping through the delicate folds of her sex to find her completely soaked, a moan trembling from her parted lips as he made contact with her most sensitive place. 

Killian brought his mouth lower, his tongue giving her a testing lick, greedily sampling what was to come. He had never tasted something more heavenly as his arousal strained against his leathers. “So fucking good,” he murmured huskily, his breath hitting her sensitive, wet flesh that had her gasping above him in preparation for what she knew was soon to come. 

Emma groaned, rutting her hips against his mouth in search of friction. 

Killian let out a humorless chuckle at her actions before his mouth attacked her aching clit, his lips closing around the bundle of nerves covered in soft blonde hair, his entire body singing with the taste of her on his lips, the sweet pheromones filling his nose and driving him forward. Killian nibbled, digging his teeth slightly into her clit, making her cry out for more, anything to cool the raging inferno inside of her. 

Killian continued to chew on her clit, alternating it with the roll and flick of his tongue as he slid two digits into her heated core, pumping them in an out while stroking her innermost walls with slow, deliberate strokes. The sound of her insistent cries flooded his ears, a series of moans and groans falling from his own lips as he mouthed at her clit. 

Emma scratched at the back of the door for purchase, her pelvis rocking up to meet his mouth and fingers as he curved his fingers upward, hitting that spot inside of her and rubbed furiously, drawing out a most feral moan from her lips, her breath quickening as she tensed around his fingers. 

Killian eyes flickered up to hers while still maintaining his hold on her, his eyes flooding with as desire he watched her fall apart. Detaching himself from her clit and withdrawing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue, greedily lapping at her sweet essence, gorging himself on her as if it were his last meal while he drew lazy circles over her clit, riding out her release. 

Emma prolonged her high, bucking her hips endlessly against his mouth, her fingers dragging in his hair, rocking his head into the apex of her thighs until the last remains of her climax faded from existence, the cries of ecstasy dying on her lips, her eyes falling open in a vibrant haze of color as the world returned to her. 

Killian held onto the last drops of her on his tongue, savoring it as long as possible before swallowing it and licking his lips, his own erection still evident in his pants that had been caused by the luscious hairdo his Swan was sporting. She had been less sensitive than normal to his actions but just as responsive and her scent was enough to drive him to insanity. He was still taking large inhales of her addictive scent. 

Killian stood carefully, his knees shaking slightly as he tried to support his weight before hooking both his arms underneath her knees and hoisting her in his arms. 

Emma wrapped her arms securely around his neck as he carefully walked them over to the bed, depositing her on top of it unceremoniously with him hovering above her. 

Killian gazed into her eyes, her breathing still short and unsteady as he brushed a few sweaty locks from her forehead before lowering his lips to her neck, pressing light kisses to calm her recovering nerves. “It seems I can’t get enough of you and that delicious quim of yours tonight, Swan,” he breathed against her ear, eliciting a low whimper from her in response. 

“Killian I don’t—” she tilted her head in question, the words catching in her throat when she came to the realization. 

He was from a different time, a different world. A world that didn’t have proper grooming standards for women. He was used to them like this. Unmanicured. Untrimmed. It even turned him on. 

“Swan?” he asked, arching an eyebrow, expecting for her to finish her line of questioning. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” she smiled, dismissing her thought altogether and slanting her mouth to his without hesitation. 

She was never shaving again.


End file.
